


Un ritorno inatteso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [31]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, What-If, returns
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per tutti quelli che non hanno amato la fine del Gt, per tutti quelli che quel drago lo avrebbero fatto cadere a colpi di bazuka, questa storia è per voi. Cosa succederebbe se Goku, finalmente stufo di scappare di casa come un adolescente complessato, decidesse di tornare per restare? Nuove avventure, nuove emozioni, nuovi avversari e nuovi personaggi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:In un giorno bisestile

Capitolo 1 Siamo rimasti in tre  
  
Vegeta si appoggiò ai resti del palazzo, coprendo con le proprie spalle larghe una serie di crepe nella parete. L'edificio era franato per metà, i suoi resti erano disseminati in una voragine e c'erano frammenti di vetro. L'orologio del principe dei saiyan brillava di una luce azzurrina e sopra di essa aleggiavano gli ologrammi di una serie di numeri.  
"Per quelli di voi che sono già svegli o non sono andati a dormire in questo splendido  _giorno bisestile_  ...". La voce della radio proveniente dall'apparecchio risuonava tutt'intorno. Vegeta teneva le braccia incrociate, affondò la punta dello stivaletto violetto nel terreno e alzò il capo avvertendo delle auree in avvicinamento. Vide Junior solcare il cielo azzurro e atterrare sopra una roccia, in uno spuntone della voragine, il suo mantello bianco ondeggiava. Crilin atterrò davanti ai resti di una vetrina di un negozio, osservando una serie di manichini semidistrutti, accatastati su un pavimento polveroso. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
"Ci avrei scommesso che Goku mancava anche a voi" disse Crilin. La sua voce risuonò sopra quella dello speaker della radio. Junior lanciò un makankosappo contro la parete di roccia del canyon, facendo franare una serie di rocce.  
"Nemmeno fossimo bambini che aspettano il ritorno dell'eroe. Che quell'idiota si faccia divorare da quel drago" ringhiò Junior. Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa.  
"E' un saiyan quell'odioso di Kakaroth, potrebbe smettere di fare l'eroe" sibilò. Strinse un pugno, il guanto senza dita che gli copriva la mano si riempì di pieghe scricchiolanti. I capelli neri a fiamma del più grande divennero dorati.  
"Magari torna" biascicò Crilin. Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a caschetto e fece un sorriso storto.   
"Sarebbe l'ora. Sono stufo di dovermi sorbire le spiegazioni di chimica di Gohan! E' suo figlio, non mio, se solo se lo ricordasse!" sbraitò Junior. Le sue antenne oscillavano sotto il turbante. Vegeta digrignò i denti.  
"A me ha cercato di convincermi a fare Great saiyamen" sibilò. Strinse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici.  
"Sempre meglio di quel teppista del minore" ringhiò. Crilin avanzò, passandosi le mani sulla casacca arancione.  
"La povera Chichi fa del suo meglio". S'intromise e la voce gli tremò.  
"Dite che se minaccio di farlo esplodere io il pianeta, alza il sedere e si degna di farsi vedere?" chiese Vegeta. Riaprì gli occhi, abbassò il capo e avanzò di qualche passo staccandosi dalla parete.   
"Credo che tu stia esagerando" brontolò il terrestre.  
Junior spiccò il volo e gli atterrò davanti, facendolo indietreggiare, si piegò in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Dovresti fare meno l'ipocrita, lo hai odiato più di noi perché lo invidiavi" gli ricordò. Crilin arrossò, chinò il capo e lo incassò tra le spalle, aprendo le braccia.  
"E' vero, lo invidiavo. Non è facile essere Crilin l'imbranato, Crilin il fifone, Crilin  il debole, Crilin che muore sempre" bisbigliò. Alzò il capo e sorrise, abbassando le braccia.  
"Però Goku resta il mio migliore amico e mi manca. E non potrei essere niente di meglio, perché ho conquistato quel miracolo che è C18" ribatté alzando la voce. Junior ghignò e gli mise la mano sul capo, allargando le quattro dita verdi.  
"Così mi piaci, nano" ribatté.  
"Tsk, mi farete vomitare con tutta questa sdolcinatezza" si lamentò il saiyan. Junior tolse la mano dal capo del terrestre e si voltò verso di lui.  
"Parla quello che ha detto a Pan di conservare la tuta del nonno con cura". Gli rinfacciò. Vegeta roteò gli occhi e sbuffò. Le orecchie aguzze di Junior tremarono da sotto il turbante.  
"Stai tranquillo, avverto un'aura potentissima in avvicinamento. Stanno arrivando nuove minacce e Goku tornerà sicuramente in tempo per delle nuove avventure".  



	2. Cap.2 Il ritorno dell'eroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: sogno

Cap.2 Il ritorno dell'eroe  
  
Goku bambino era in piedi davanti al muso del drago, vedeva il proprio riflesso negli occhi di Shenron e avvertiva il respiro caldo della creatura contro la pelle nuda del suo petto. Dimenò la coda e si appoggiò al bastone conficcato per terra.  
"Il futuro che abbiamo visitato sarà quello che aspetta le persone che amo?" domandò. Il drago socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Devi decidere tu se Goku jr. e Vegeta jr. non conosceranno le origini dei saiyan. Puoi cambiarlo" rispose. Goku abbassò il capo, il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi capelli neri dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita.  
"La mia nipotina era così vecchia, triste e malata, ma voleva bene al nipote" sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi e rialzò la testa.  
"Come mai?" chiese. Il drago gli mise l'unghia della zampa sul petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
-I tuoi cari hanno bisogno di te e se tornerai da loro, potrai cambiare il destino... ma ingenuo come sei non puoi capire- pensò.  
"Non te lo posso dire" rispose. Afferrò il Son per la coda con due unghie della zampa e se lo mise sul capo. Goku abbracciò la testa della creatura, strofinando la guancia contro le sue scaglie verdi.  
"La mia prigionia è finita? Mi lascerai andare nonostante il patto?" domandò il bambino. Il drago spiccò il volo, dimenando la coda.  
"Inaspettatamente il tuo potere depurativo era maggiore rispetto a quanto pensassi. Ci abbiamo messo solo qualche anno" disse il drago. Goku chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo il calore del corpo del drago sotto di lui e le sette sfere uscirono dal suo corpo.  
"Non vedo l'ora di rivedere la mia Chichina. Chissà se Goten, Gohan e i miei amici hanno sentito la mia mancanza" biascicò Goku. Strinse più forte gli occhi, regolò il respiro e si addormentò.  
__  
Chichi sorrise, accarezzando la testa al marito, passando le dita pallide tra le sue ciocche color ebano.  
"Tornerai sempre da me, vero?" domandò. Un paio di capelli candidi risaltavano nella capigliatura a chignon della principessa.  
"Sempre" promise il Son. Chichi si sporse in avanti e gli baciò la fronte.  
"Se tornerai a far compagnia alle mie vecchie ossa, prometto che non mi arrabbierò mai più con te" promise. Goku socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise a sua volta e strofinò la guancia contro la gamba nuda della donna.  
"Tu sei sempre stata l'angelo del focolare. Lo so che ti arrabbi per il mio bene" rispose. Chichi gli accarezzò la guancia.  
"Ritorna, io ti amo" lo supplicò la mora.  
  
"Tornerò" farfugliò, nel sonno, il bambino.


	3. Cap.3 Lourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:è l’inizio

Cap.3 Lourth  
  
 "E' l'inizio ...". Sussurrò una voce nell'oscurità. Una s brillava sulla fronte di una figura nell'ombra e la sua mano brillava di riflessi violacei. Aprì il pugno, da esso fuoriuscì una sfera di luce violacea che esplose in una serie di scintille. Le scintille si unirono e si trasformarono in un magma viola che si solidificò creando una pianeta nero. La figura incappucciata atterrò sul pianeta, facendo oscillare il lungo mantello che indossava.  
"L'ennesima dimensione cadrà nella disperazione, vittima di Lourth". Citò la figura, stese un braccio e dal terreno uscirono una serie di serpenti marroni che si unirono, trasformandosi in un trono su cui la figura si sedette.  
"In questo luogo al centro delle galassie conosciute, estirperò i poteri ad ogni saiyan e con essi sfiderò e deprederò tutte le altre divinità della distruzione". La sua voce risuonava roca tutt'intorno. Un vulcano si creò alle sue spalle e il suo magma vermiglio irradiava luce tutt'intorno. Lourth socchiuse gli occhi e nelle sue iridi comparve il riflesso della terra.  
"Non mi resta che attenderti, Goku" mormorò.  
  
*****************  
  
“Ora basta. Ti stai lasciando impigrire. Non puoi alzarti a mezzogiorno!”urlò Bulma. Afferrò il cuscino e colpì ripetutamente il principe dei saiyan in volto. Vegeta mugolò e si voltò su un fianco, tirando il lenzuolo fino all'altezza del suo mento. Bulma lasciò cadere il cuscino, si mise a gattoni sul letto e lo scosse violentemente.  
“Non ti è rimasto nemmeno un po’ di amor proprio saiyan?! Chi lo difenderà questo pianeta se cadi in letargo?!” strillò. Il respiro del marito rimaneva regolare e i suoi muscoli rilassati, la sua fronte spaziosa era coperta da una serie di ciuffi neri larghi due dita. Bulma gli tirò una serie di pugni sulla spalla, tenendo le labbra strette e gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Torna in te!" strepitò. Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.  
"Stupido scimmione, ormai ti trasformi solo se trovi nostra figlia e Goten a baciarsi" brontolò. Afferrò il lenzuolo e glielo tolse di sopra, facendolo finire per terra, si sporse in avanti e diede un pizzicotto al braccio nudo e muscolo del saiyan.  
-E guai a me se è dico che è colpa di Goku, finiresti solo per chiudirti di più a riccio in te stesso- rifletté.  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
Goku bambino appoggiò la testa sul corpo gelido del drago, la scaglia contro cui si strofinava la sua guancia era grande due volte il suo capo. La coda gli oscillava dietro la schiena, teneva gli occhi chiusi e il vento gli scompigliava i capelli neri.  
  
“Grazie per avermi accordato la libertà, mi mancava così tanto la mia Chichi e la mia famiglia” sussurrò. Udiva il battito di Sherron risuonargli nelle orecchie, era lento rispetto al proprio di battito.  
  
“Bills-sama ha garantito per te” rispose il vocione della creatura. La lingua della creatura sbatteva contro la chiostra di denti aguzzi e il sole si rifletteva sul suo corpo verde, i baffi ai lati del muso oscillavano.  
  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che non porterai sventure con il tuo ritorno?” domandò il drago. Goku sorrise e si strinse più forte contro la bestia.  
  
“Gli anni dopo il Cell game, non sono stati di vera pace, ma solo di dolore. Solo che ero cieco e non lo capivo” mormorò.  
  
__  
  
Goku saltò giù dalla nuvola speedy e si passò la mano sulla tutina che gli aderiva al corpo. La nuvoletta dorata spiccò il volo sopra il suo capo e il bambino sorrise. Crilin gli sorrise e lo abbracciò, la luce solare si rifletteva sul suo capo pelato. Il rumore del mare che si abbatteva sulla battigia risuonava ritmico e la sabbia brillava di riflessi dorati. Goku abbracciò il suo migliore amico, tirandolo a sé. Genio si affacciò dalla porta della Kame-House e li guardò sorridendo. Si sentirono le urla di Olong, il maialino attraversò l’uscio correndo e gridando, dimenando le braccia. Superò la tartaruga che si chiuse nel suo guscio, inseguito da Lunch bionda che sparava al cielo.  
  
  
  
“Voglio vederli felici come un tempo, come quando ero bambino davvero” mormorò Goku.                                                                                                                                 
  
“Hai capito che la tua forza stava nella speranza. Non limitarti a salvare il mondo, salva anche la tua anima” gli raccomandò la creatura delle sette sfere.  
  
“Sì, tornerò il mondo e lo cambierò stavolta a modo mio” rispose.


	4. Cap.4 Silenzioso ritorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:«Mi spaventa chi divento quando tu non ci sei»

  
Goku colpì ripetutamente la porta e sospirò, il rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano contro la battiglia era ritmico di sottofondo. Il drago affondò le due zampe davanti nella sabbia candida e la punta della sua coda andò a cozzare contro la parete rosa della Kame-House.  
"Non c'è nessuno?" domandò con voce roca. Goku sospirò, abbassando il capo e negò con il capo. Inspirò ed espirò, un paio di volte, avvertendo l'odore di salsedine.  
-Potrei andare da Vegeta? No, sarà così incavolato che probabilmente tenterebbe di eliminari. Non posso dimenticare MajinVegeta a cosa era dovuto- pensò. Rialzò la testa, si voltò e sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Drago puoi andare, me la sbrigo da solo" disse, passandosi la mano paffuta tra i capelli. Shenron guardò il bambino e i suoi baffi tremarono.  
"Sarà fatto" mormorò, scoprendo i denti candidi e scomparve in una serie di scie di luce. Goku smise di sorridere e si morse il labbro, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
"Se vado da Chichina mi accoglierà? Mi amerà ancora?" domandò. Spiccò il volo, socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò sorvolando le onde del mare.  
"Per scoprirlo devo andare ai Monti Paoz" mormorò.  
  
****************  
  
Vetrunks saltò ripetutamente sull'addome del nonno, sbuffando e sporgendo il labbro inferiore. Vegeta socchiuse un occhio e vide la sua sagoma sfocata muoversi davanti a lui. Voltò il capo, affondandolo nel cuscino, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e li aprì, osservò il numero sulla sveglia digitale: quattordici e cinque. Vegeta rialzò la testa e si leccò le labbra secche.  
-Sono già le due?- si domandò. Mise una mano sul capo del bambino e lo spinse.  
"Non mi va, oggi" brontolò. Il nipote gli afferrò la mano e la strattonò, sorridendo.  
"Ti pregoooo!" implorò. Saltò nuovamente sulla pancia del nonno, continuando a tirare la sua mano. "Me lo merito, ho preso un bel voto a scuola". Aggiunse. Vegeta si alzò seduto, sospirò e si massaggiò il viso.  
"Va bene" brontolò. Vetrunks lanciò uno strillo di gioia, saltò giù dal letto e si mise a correre intorno al letto.   
"Fila a metterti la tuta da combattimento" ordinò Vegeta. Vetrunks corse fuori dalla stanza e si sentì sbuffare. Vegeta alzò lo sguardo e vide suo figlio entrare.  
"Papà, si può sapere perché quella peste è ubbidiente solo con te?" domandò. Il principe dei saiyan alzò le spalle, si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo con le gambe tremanti.  
"Papà, qualcosa non va?" gli domandò, avvicinandosi.  
"Credo di avere la febbre". Mentì il più grande. Trunks sospirò e si massaggiò il collo, guardando il padre dimenare la coda ricoperta di peluria marrone.  
"Vetrunks continua a chiedere cosa sono i saiyan. Oggi potresti spiegargli quello e prendere tempo, senza doverti allenare per forza" mormorò. Vegeta annuì e la sua coda si avvolse intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
"Papà ... hai usato le pinze per ?" domandò Trunks e la voce gli tremò.  
"Mi è bastato allenarmi una settimana nella natura più selvaggia per riottenerla" biascicò Vegeta. Gli passò di fianco e uscì.  
"E Kakaroth non lo saprà mai, come non saprà che posso diventare quarto livello se voglio" mormorò con voce roca. Raggiunse il bagno, aprì la porta e vi entrò.  
-Kakaroth, mi spaventa chi divento quando tu non ci sei- pensò.


	5. Cap.5 Goku lavora I° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:fra il vuoto e le stelle

Cap.5 Goku lavora I° parte  
  
Goku strinse i pugni, accelerando la velocità di volo, fu avvolto da un'aura dorata e si trasformò in supersaiyan di quarto livello, triplicando la sua supervelocità. La coda e i capelli ondeggiavano mossi dal vento e il suo corpo era avvolto da un'aura di energia semitrasparente. Goku abbassò lo sguardo ed espirò dalle narici un paio di volte.  
"Sarà sicuramente arrabbiata con me e mi lascerà morire di fame e ..." biascicò. Le sue iridi dorate brillarono e ghignò.   
"Se trovo un lavoro, non sarà più arrabbiata!" gridò. Si portò indice e medio sulla fronte e si teletrasportò nella sua camera da letto. Aprì l'armadio e prese una giacca, coprendo il petto coperto dalla pelliccia vermiglia, estrasse un cassetto e ne tirò fuori una cravatta, se la mise coprendo la peluria del collo. Afferrò un grembiule della moglie da sopra una sedia e lo infilò, si leccò l'indice e se lo passò sopra le folte sopracciglia. Afferrò un paio di scarpe e si avvolse i fianchi con la coda, aprì una finestra e spiccò il volo.  
"Le farò una bella sorpresa" sussurrò.  
*************  
  
La figura del Son apparve all'interno di uno schermo davanti alla figura di Lourth. La S sulla fronte di quest'ultimo lampeggiava e il suo chiarore si rifletteva negli occhi del malvagio.  
"Goku è finalmente tornato a casa" sussurrò. Si massaggiò il mento e ghignò.  
"Ha un'energia potente, degna di una divinità della distruzione, ma potrei sbagliarmi... dovrei mandare qualcuno ad accertarmene" sussurrò. Si sporse, aprì la bocca e fece colare un rivolo di saliva. Questo divenne nero, si condensò e apparve come una pozzanghera di catrame pulsante. Lourth ghignò e accarezzò la creatura, sfiorandola con le sue unghie aguzze.  
"Fra il vuoto e le stelle giocheremo con lui come il gatto con il topo... Vai e trovati una creatura che sia disposta a vendere anche la propria anima per avere più potere" ordinò.  
  
****************  
  
Goku deglutì e saltò all'indietro evitando una macchina, un ragazzo in bicicletta sfrecciò dietro di lui, una donna lo spintonò per passare e un'altra lo schivò stringendo a sé una busta della spesa. Goku guardò a destra e a sinistra, osservò il proprio riflesso nei vetri dei grattacieli e si leccò le labbra. Avanzò, il brusio di voci gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, al suo passaggio alcuni vetri s'incrinavano e avvertì il clacson di alcune macchine.  
"Era un villaggio qui ... ora è diventato popolatissimo" sussurrò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese dalla fronte, giù lungo la guancia. Inspirò ed espirò, avvertì delle fitte ai muscoli.  
"Il trucco accendi e spegni con l'aura mi sta sfibrando, ma se la mostro Vegeta saprà troppo presto che sono tornato" mormorò. Un ragazzo gli tirò una gomitata, e una finestra si aprì di scatto sfiorandogli il capo. Goku mise le mani ai lati della bocca e alzò il capo.  
"Nuvola speedy!" chiamò. La nuvoletta dorata gli apparve davanti e il Son sorrise, guardandola. La accarezzò, affondando le dita nella sua superfice morbida.  
"Sai nuvoletta, il futuro è un brutto posto. I discendenti di Vegeta pensano che avere i capelli dorati significhi averli tinti" sussurrò. Salì sulla nuvola e questa si sollevò in volo.  
"Certo che la Capsule Corporation ne inventa sempre una nuova!" si sentì una ragazza gridare. Goku incrociò le gambe e sorrise leggendo un annuncio.  
"E i miei discendenti pensano ci sia solo la sfera del nonnino". Aggiunse. Volò fino alla finestra aperta di un ufficio e vi saltò all'interno.  
"Sono qui per il posto da postino". Si presentò, passandosi le mani sul petto e avvertendo la coda sotto la giacca vibrare. Una donna dietro una scrivania alzò il capo, lo guardò negli occhi e vide la propria figura riflettersi nelle iridi dorate del saiyan. Si alzò in piedi di scatto, facendo cadere delle buste dalla scrivania per terra, indietreggiò, aderì contro la parete con le braccia allargate e lanciò uno strillo acuto. Goku mugolò di dolore, socchiuse gli occhi e si tappò le orecchie con le mani, piegandosi di lato. La donna gridò più forte guardando i segni vermigli intorno agli occhi di Goku, si tolse una scarpa e gliela lanciò addosso. Goku si voltò, vide il proprio riflesso nel vetro della finestra e questo andò in frantumi. Il Son sospirò, saltò nuovamente sulla nuvoletta e si allontanò dall'ufficio.  
"Sono nei guai, amica mia. Da quarto livello faccio paura e da bambino non ho l'età per lavorare" brontolò.  
  
******************  
  
Il Son si appoggiò con la schiena alla corteccia di un albero e affondò con il gomito nella nuvoletta d'oro, appoggiando la guancia sul palmo. Alzò lo sguardo e intravide il cielo azzurro attraverso le fronde dell'albero, che il vento faceva stormire.  
"In questo parco c'è sicuramente più pace" mormorò. Sentì una debole aura avvicinarsi, si raddrizzò e si voltò. Una ragazza si sporse in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi, guardandolo.  
"Tu non sei il padre di Gohan?" domandò. Nelle sue iridi azzurre si rifletté la figura del Son. Goku la fissò in viso e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Sì, ma non so chi sei tu" ribatté, grattandosi la testa. La giovane si mise una ciocca di capelli castano-rossicci dietro l'orecchio, facendo ondeggiare il suo orecchino dorato.  
“Ero una bambina l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Tuo figlio ha salvato me e mio nonno da un assassino robotico nel periodo precedente al Cell Game. Solo che allora avevi i capelli biondi” spiegò. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. Goku sgranò gli occhi e sorrise, annuendo.  
"La bambina con le trecce! Tuo nonno dov'è? Era uno dei pochi che sapeva che era Gohan ad aver sconfitto Cell" rispose. La giovane abbassò lo sguardo e si mise una mano sul fianco.  
"Mio nonno se n'è andato" rispose la giovane e la voce le tremo. Goku sospirò, si sporse in avanti e le mise una mano sulla spalla.   
"Anche io sono cresciuto con mio nonno ed anche lui mi ha lasciato un vuoto affettivo e qualche insegnamento di arti marziali. Mi ricordo che il tuo se ne intendeva" mormorò gentilmente.  
La giovane osservò la peluria vermiglia sulla mano dell'uomo e alzò le spalle.  
"Cosa ci fai in questa zona?" domandò. Goku le tolse la mano dalla spalla e incrociò le braccia.  
"Cerco lavoro. Come hai fatto a riconoscermi?" chiese. La giovane appoggiò l'altra mano sul tronco dell'albero e si raddrizzò.  
"Il viso è rimasto lo stesso, più o meno anche lo sguardo e mi sei rimasto molto impresso" spiegò. Ticchettò con l'unghia smaltata dell'indice contro la corteccia.  
"Ho un negozio di alimentari e mi serve un commesso. Tu il grembiule già lo hai. Ti andrebbe?" chiese. Goku si alzò in piedi, piegando le braccia e stringendo i pugni.  
"Davvero?!" gridò.  
"Cominci subito" rispose la giovane.

 


	6. Cap.6 Goku lavora? II° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:, “Non so come iniziare…” “…Allora parti dalla fine”.

Cap.6 Goku lavora? II° parte  
  
Goku si allargò la cravatta passandoci l'indice un paio di volte, inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente, ticchettando le punte delle scarpe.  
"Chissà se provava questo Gohan a scuola" mormorò. Dondolò avanti e indietro su una sedia di plastica, facendola scricchiolare, guardando la porta da oltre la sua scrivania. Si alzò in piedi sentendo il campanello della porta tintinnare, entrarono due figure di donne. Una andò dietro una scaffalatura di legno, l'altra passò accanto al banco frigo e lo raggiunse. Osservò il sorriso di Goku, i suoi denti in mostra e arricciò il labbro inferiore. Si raddrizzò gli occhialini, infilò le mani adunche nella borsetta e tirò un deodorante spray spruzzandolo tutt'intorno.  
"Lei è nuovo vero? Non c'è la proprietaria? Di bambini ne ho visti anche troppi quando lavoravo come insegnante" sibilò. Goku si sporse in avanti e con il gomito sfiorò il registratore di cassa.  
"No, signore, ma per qualunque cosa ..." disse gentilmente. La donna alzò il mento e si ritirò.  
"Non si avvicini con quelle mani sporche. Ecco, se le disinfetti" rispose la professoressa in pensione. Rimise nella borsetta lo spray e ne estrasse una scatolina di carta, da cui tirò fuori una salvietta umida che gli porse. Risistemò lo scatolino nella borsetta, mentre Goku si passava la pezzuola sulle mani. La manica della sua giacca si sollevò mostrando il braccio peloso, la donna impallidì guardando i peli vermigli.  
"Un uomo scimmia!" strillò. Si voltò e si mise a correre verso la porta, dimenando le braccia e mulinando la borsetta.  
"Signora si calmi" sussurrò il Son.  
"Un uomo scimmia!" ululò la donna, uscendo in strada. Goku sospirò e gettò la salvietta nella spazzatura. L'altra figura entrata nel negozio si avvicinò al suo tavolo e gli sorrise.  
"Non si preoccupi, l'ho sempre detto che quella è un po' pazza" sussurrò. Goku la guardò, la donna sorrideva mostrando una bocca sdentata, la pelle piena di rughe gli ricadeva ai lati del viso e indossava degli occhiali dalle lenti tonde spesse due dita. Goku le sorrise a sua volta e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"Ho solo paura di essere licenziato" ammise. L'anziana negò con il capo, facendo fuoriuscire un ciuffo di capelli bianchi dalla sua crocchia di capelli candidi.  
"Non si preoccupi e mi aiuti baldo giovanotto. Non riesco a prendere il detersivo sull'ultimo scaffale" sussurrò. Goku annuì, la seguì fino alla scaffale, glielo prese e glielo porse.  
"Vuole altro?" chiese gentilmente l'uomo. L'anziana annuì un paio di volte con il capo.  
"Mi serve solo questo e le uova" bisbigliò. Il Son l'accompagnò fino alla scrivania, la donna stringeva con una mano il detersivo e con l'altra si appoggiava a un bastone.  
"Ci arrivano fresche fresche le uova. Sa, io non pensavo che la gente mangiasse quelle di gallina, io preferisco quelle di dinosauro" spiegò Goku. L'anziana ridacchiò, mentre il Son le metteva in una busta sei uova incartate nel giornale.  
"Altro?" chiese. L'anziana negò porgendogli il detersivo e lui lo mise dentro la busta. Digitò sul registratore di cassa e questo con uno stridio si aprì.  
"Io i numeri li so, sa? Però nessuno a casa ci crede" spiegò. Prese lo scontrino e lesse la cifra riportata, l'anziana estrasse un borsello dalla tasca della giacca di lana che indossava, lo aprì e gli diede un paio di monete. Goku le contò e le mise dentro il registratore di cassa, la vecchina richiuse il borsello e se lo rimise in tasca.  
"Lei è molto gentile e simpatico. Pubblicizzerò questo posto alle mie amiche alla canasta" sussurrò. Il Son le porse la busta e l'anziana se la strinse al petto.  
"Vorrei che mio nipote fosse come lei" sussurrò. Goku le sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.  
"E' stato un piacere per me signora, spero che torni presto" rispose. L'anziana annuì e si diresse verso la porta.  
Goku sorrise, le sue guance si arrossarono e le iridi dorate gli divennero liquide.  
"In fondo questo lavoro non è tanto male" sussurrò, guardò la donna allontanarsi appoggiandosi al suo bastone con passo tremante.  
*******************  
  
Il Son ispirò ed espirò un paio di volte, si sporse in avanti e bussò ripetutamente, ticchettò i talloni e guardò la porta aprirsi. Si trovò il viso della moglie, pallido come la ceramica, davanti a sé.  
"Go ... Goku" mormorò Chichi. Si portò la mano davanti alla bocca socchiusa, sgranando gli occhi. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso pallido ed i capelli sfibrati le ricadevano lunghi ai lati del viso. Il Son abbassò il capo e deglutì a vuoto, porgendole un sacchettino.  
"Ho trovato lavoro" biascicò. Chichi allontanò il sacchetto trasparente con dentro monete e una banconota e gli accarezzò il viso.  
"Sei arrabbiata?" domandò il Son. Chichi gli abbracciò il petto e singhiozzò, strofinando il viso contro i suoi pettorali.  
"Non posso essere arrabbiata, se sei tornato per restare" mormorò. Gli raddrizzò la cravatta e gli sorrise.  
"Dove sei stato?" chiese.  
"Non so come iniziare ..." mormorò il Son. Chichi sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi guardando la coda pelosa e rossa del marito.  
"... Allora parti dalla fine". Lo invogliò. Goku la prese in braccio e la sollevò.  
"Come desideri e ti giuro che questa volta resterò al tuo fianco" mormorò. Chichi si avvinghio al suo braccio, lasciadogli il capo sul petto.  
"Non vai ad avvertire gli altri?" chiese e la voce le tremò.  
"Il resto del mondo può aspettare domani, mia moglie no". Rispose il Son, entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  



	7. Cap.7 Nubi all'orizzonte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:, «Ti ho aspettato»

Cap.7 Nubi all'orizzonte  
  
Chichi si coprì il seno nudo con il lenzuolo e si sedette sul letto. Il suo corpo e quello del marito erano madidi di sudore.  
"Ti ho aspettato" mormorò Chichi. Goku strinse gli occhi e sorrise, tenendo le braccia allargate e avvertendo un calore all'altezza del basso ventre.  
"Ti avvremmò richiamato con le sfere del drago, ma non funzionavano" sussurrò la mora. Guardò il marito alzarsi seduto e gli diede le spalle.  
"Non funzioneranno ancora per almeno un anno o forse di più perché sono appena state depurate" rispose. Chichi annuì, piegò le ginocchia e mise una gamba sopra l'altra.  
Goku avvolse i fianchi nevi della moglie, la attirò a sé e gli baciò l'incavo del collo. Chichi arrossì, gli passò una mano tra i capelli neri e si sporse, aprì un cassetto e ne tirò fuori un ventaglio d'argento grande quanto una mano.  
"Lo ricordi?" domandò. Goku corrugò la fronte e lo ticchettò con l'indice.  
"Assomiglia al ventaglio che abbiamo costruito insieme da fidanzati per salvare il castello di tuo padre" mormorò. Chichi annuì e gli accarezzò la guancia.  
"Sono andata da Baba per trasformarlo in un amuleto" spiegò. Goku alzò un sopracciglio e si leccò le palpebre. Chichi lo agganciò a una collana e la mise al collo dei saiyan. Il supersaiyan di quarto livello si ritrasformò in un bambino in un bagliore dorato, sentì le gambe formicolargli e divenne adulto.  
"In modo da spezzare il desiderio, approfittando dell'azzeramento della potenza delle sfere del drago" spiegò la donna. Goku le afferrò il mento, le sorrise e la baciò.  
"Sei un genio" mormorò con voce roca.  
  
*******************  
  
Pan si mise l'orecchino a forma di stella, guardando il proprio riflesso allo specchio. Dalla finestra aperta entrava un soffio d'aria gelida che le faceva ondeggiare le lunghe ciocche nere e liscie, i capelli le arrivavano fino all'altezza dei glutei.  
"Mamma, papà quando torna da lavoro?" domandò. La donna si voltò verso il figlio e lo prese per mano, il bambino indossava una tuta verde da combattimento. Pan si sporse in avanti e gli baciò la guancia, il bambino gonfiò le guance sbuffando e la spinse via.  
"Non sono un moccioso!" si lamentò. La donna sorrise, gli passò l'altra mano tra i capelli color glicine a fiamma e lo accompagnò fino alla porta.  
"Lo so, bambino mio" lo rassicurò. Raggiunse la porta, prese la borsetta, le chiavi e aprì l'uscio. Uscì, tenendo la mano del figlio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
"Papà ti verrà a prendere quando uscirai da scuola" spiegò. Vetrunks si alzò sulle punte degli stivaletti e camminò sulle punte.  
"E nonno?" domandò.  
"Verrà anche lui per allenarti" rispose la madre. Si fermò avvertendo un'aura avvicinarsi. Abbracciò il figlio e si guardò intorno.  
"E' una minaccia?" chiese il piccolo. Pan se lo mise alle spalle e guardò una figura avanzare. L'uomo dimenò la coda da saiyan, la luce solare faceva risplendere i segni vermigli dipinti sul suo petto nudo e muscoloso. I capelli bianchi lunghi fino ai suoi piedi ondeggiavano mossi dall'energia della sua aura dorata da supersaiyan. Pan digrignò i denti vedendo una serie di fulmini cadere intorno all'uomo.  
"Chi sei?" ringhiò. L'altro ghignò, mostrando i denti lattei.  
"Buonasera signorina" disse mellifluo. Il saiyan si sporse e guardò la figura di Vetrunks che s'intravedeva dalla gamba della giovane donna.  
"Il principe Vegeta aveva quell'età l'ultima volta che l'ho visto" mormorò.  
"Mia madre ti ha chiesto chi sei!" gridò il bambino. Il saiyan annuì e allargò le braccia.  
"Io sono Calgare, in saiyan Figlio di nessuno". Si presentò.  



	8. Cap.8 La sconfitta di Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato ai 100 prompt challenge. Prompt: Caos  
> Scritta sentendo Breaking Benjamin Dance whit the devil https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLoEDtaqG64

Cap.8 La sconfitta di Pan  
  


_ Mi trovo qui,   
indifeso e lasciato da morto _

  
  
Pan  
lasciò cadere la borsetta, allargò le gambe  
e mise una mano sul capo del figlio.   
"Stai  
cercando Vegeta?" domandò. Le  
iridi di Calgare brillarono di un rosso intenso e spalancò  
la bocca,  
sorridendo.   
"Caos  
... sarà il caos ..." canticchiò  
con voce stridula. Allargò le braccia e si piegò  
in avanti.   
"Ho  
una proposta da fare al mio  
cuginetto" spiegò. Pan assottigliò gli occhi e  
fece un paio di passi  
avanti.   
"Che  
proposta?" chiese. Strinse i  
pugni e una sfera di energia le comparve tra le dita strette della mano  
sinistra.   
"Signorina,  
così non va. Non si deve fare  
gli affari degli altri ... o al marmocchietto capiteranno tante cose  
spiacevoli" ringhiò. Strinse i denti e si piegò  
in avanti, sgranò gli  
occhi e i suoi lunghi capelli si alzarono verso l'alto tremando. Il  
sudore  
scendeva lungo il viso di Pan, lo sentiva pizzicare all'attaccature e  
scenderle  
tra i seni, arrossandole la pelle.   
"Mi  
deve solo dire dove si trova il  
principe Vegeta!" gridò Calgare. Il petto gli si  
gonfiò e lo stesso  
avvenne ai muscoli delle braccia, si vedevano in rilievo le sue vene.   
"E'  
pazzo" bisbigliò Vetrunks.   
"Non  
collaborerò con qualcuno che non so  
cosa vuole fare" ribatté Pan. Calgare scattò in  
avanti, si materializzò  
davanti a Pan con la supervelocità e le afferrò  
la testa. La sbatté per terra  
con un tonfo, una ferita si aprì sul capo della mora e il  
sangue macchiò il  
prato e i suoi lunghi capelli neri. Vetrunks gridò,  
guardando il corpo di sua  
madre privo di sensi, le lacrime gli pizzicarono gli occhi e i suoi  
capelli  
divennero dorati. L'aura del bambino s'incrementò, mentre  
diveniva supersaiyan  
e l'energia che si espandeva dal suo corpo gracile lo faceva tremare.  
Vetrunks  
spiccò il volo, raggiungendo con una serie di calci e pugni  
il corpo del saiyan  
adulto, i suoi colpi rimbalzavano sui suoi muscoli prominenti. Calgare  
cercò di  
afferrarlo al collo, il giovinetto schivò continuando a  
levitare e gli addentò  
l'arto. Premette con i denti fino a sentire il sapore metallico del  
sangue,  
squarciandogli la pelle, strinse di più i denti, il liquido  
bollente  
gl'invadeva la bocca. Calgare incrementò l'aura, Vetrunks  
perse la presa e  
l'aura lo fece andare a sbattere contro una parete della cupola color  
crema.  
Gemette di dolore, sentendo le ossa scricchiolare, il suo corpo si era  
conficcato nel muro che si era crepato nell'impatto.  
Incrementò l'aura,  
mandando in pezzi la parete e cadde in ginocchio, tra i calcinacci,  
ansimando.  
Tossì, sputando sangue e strinse gli occhi.   
-  
E' come se avessi l'influenza - pensò,  
tossendo sempre più forte. Calgare si voltò,  
prese la giovane donna svenuta per  
la testa e si concentrò.   
-  
Rimani così, attraverso di te, leggerò in lei.  
Scopriremo dove si trova Vegeta -. La voce di Lourth risuonò  
nella mente di  
Calgare. Allungò l'altra mano nella direzione di Vetrunks e  
lo raggiunse con  
una sottile onda di energia violacea. Vetrunks sgranò gli  
occhi guardandola  
arrivare nella sua direzione, con la supervelocità  
afferrò un pezzo di  
calcinaggio e se lo portò al petto dove mirava l'attacco  
energetico. Il  
frammento di muro andò in frantumi, Vetrunks finse di gemere  
e crollò a faccia  
in giù con gli occhi chiusi. Il saiyan più grande  
gettò a terra il corpo della  
giovane, la sua mano si era macchiata di sangue della mora e  
spiccò il volo.  
Vetrunks sentì la sua aura allontanarsi, aprì un  
occhio e alzò lo sguardo  
vedendo il cielo azzurro.   
"Pensavi  
fossi morto?" domandò il  
ragazzino. Fece la linguaccia verso il cielo.   
"Sono  
più furbo" ringhiò. I suoi  
capelli dorati erano tornati color glicine e le ciocche che formavano  
una  
fiamma si erano piegate verso sinistra scompigliate. Raggiunse sua  
madre, se la  
caricò in spalla e si mise a correre. Raggiunse una botola,  
la aprì e scese un  
paio di gradini. Si richiuse la botola alle spalle e tastò  
le pareti, sentì un  
interruttore sotto le mani e lo premette. Si accesero una serie di  
lampioncini  
che emanavano una pallida luce elettrica biancastra.   
"Nonna  
ha detto che c'era il rifugio,  
mamma. Ci siamo, andrà tutto bene" disse il bambino.  
Rabbrividì sentendo  
la propria voce rimbombare e continuò a scendere i gradini.   
  



	9. Cap.9 Vegeta e Calgare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: una melodia interrotta  
> Scritta sentendo Dance whit the devil. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLoEDtaqG64

Cap.9 Vegeta e Calgare  
  


__Dì addio,   
mentre balliamo con il diavolo stanotte  
  


"Quanto  
ci mette la donna in quell'accidenti di  
ufficio? Gliel'avevo detto che era meglio se lo siglavo io  
quell'accordo"  
si lamentò Vegeta. Si portò la tazzina candida  
alle labbra, sentendo il sapore  
amaro del caffé in bocca e la lingua pizzicargli per il  
liquido bollente. La  
luce del sole si rifletteva nelle lenti scure degli occhiali da sole  
che  
indossava. Accavallò le gambe strette dai jeans e si  
appoggiò allo schienale su  
cui era adagiata la sua giacca di pelle bianca. Socchiuse gli occhi  
avvertendo un'aura  
in avvicinamento, appoggiò la tazzina sul tavolino e fece  
indietro la sedia. Si  
alzò in piedi, nelle sue orecchie avvertiva il brusio della  
voci circostanti.  
Le posate e i le ceramiche sui tavolini iniziarono a tremare, ci furono  
una  
serie di strilletti e più di una voce si fece più  
alta. Vegeta indietreggiò  
sentendo l'aura aumentare, sgranò gli occhi e si  
voltò.   
"Tutti  
fuori. Un attentato!" ululò. La  
gente iniziò a urlare, più persone iniziarono a  
correre verso le uscite, alcune  
caddero a terra strillando e furono calpestate. Le cameriere lanciarono  
delle  
urla acute, alcuni si nascosero nel bagno e il barista si  
acquattò dietro il  
tavolo del bar. Vegeta si voltò, il vetro andò in  
frantumi e il principe dei  
saiyan si protesse il viso con la mano. I frammenti di vetro si  
conficcarono in  
alcune persone accalcate verso la porta, che caddero a terra prive di  
vita in  
pozze di sangue. Vegeta digrignò i denti, aumentò  
l'aura e spiccò il volo.   
"Chiamate  
il nuovo eroe della Terra!".  
"Quello deve essere un allievo di Mr. Satan!". "Uscire! Fateci  
uscire!". "Aiuto!". "Mamma!". Le grida si facevano  
sempre più forti, si sentivano persone che scoppiavano a  
piangere.   
-  
Chiamare Ub potrebbe essere una buona idea.  
Chiunque sia, però, sta sicuramente cercando me -  
rifletté il principe dei  
saiyan. Scattò in avanti, fece lo slaloom tra i palazzi  
volando con la  
supervelocità e strinse gli occhi. Il vento gli faceva  
ondeggiare le ciocche di  
capelli mori larghe quattro dite intorno al viso o sulla fronte  
spaziosa, la  
sua capigliatura a forma di fiamma oscillava a destra e a sinistra.   
"Segui  
me, chiunque tu sia. Segui me"  
ringhiò. Sentì l'aura dello sconosciuto virare ed  
espirò rumorosamente.   
"Devo  
trovare un posto deserto"  
mormorò il principe dei saiyan. Sentì l'aura  
sconosciuta farsi sempre più  
vicina, riaprì gli occhi e accelerò la  
velocità. Il viso gli sbatteva contro le  
guance e gli gonfiava la maglietta che indossava, facendogli aderire i  
pantaloni alla gamba. Raggiunse delle montagne rocciose vermiglie,  
scese e  
atterrò sul cucuzzolo di una di esse. Si voltò e  
impallidì guardando Calgare  
atterrare nella montagna davanti a lui, deglutì e  
indietreggiò.   
"Non  
è possibile. Eri ..." mormorò.   
"Morto?"  
domandò l'altro saiyan.  
Ridacchiò e si strofinò le mani tra loro.   
"No,  
la mia vita è come una melodia  
interrotta che ha ricominciato a suonare. E ora sarà il  
caos". Canticchiò  
l'ultima parte.   
Vegeta  
guardò la mano sporca di sangue  
dell'altro e allargò le braccia, mettendo un braccio sopra  
il capo e piegando  
l'altro all'altezza del petto.   
"Sei  
venuto per conquistare la Terra? Non è  
necessario, Lord Freezer è morto" spiegò. Calgare  
allargò le braccia e  
piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli  
bianchi.   
"Rifondiamo  
insieme il regno dei saiyan e  
vendichiamoci su questo universo che ha permesso la nostra estinzione".  
Propose. Vegeta incrementò la sua aura facendola divenire  
dorata e i suoi  
capelli si tinsero del medesimo colore.   
"Tsk,  
non inseguo idee assurde. Questo  
sasso è sotto la mia protezione, non posso farti andare in  
giro a sterminare  
gente" ringhiò. Calgare sgranò gli occhi,  
ansimò e si piegò in avanti.   
"Non  
mi direi che ti sei fatto buono e  
caritatevole!" strepitò. Iniziò a lanciare una  
serie di ki-blast, Vegeta  
li schivò raggiungendo il secondo livello.   
"Non  
ho più nessun interesse a essere  
re!" gridò. Calgare incrementò la sua aura e il  
suo corpo si gonfiò,  
divenendo due volte più grosso.   
"Ti  
farò tornare in te. Non ti permetterò  
di tradire ciò che sei, cugino" ruggì. Vegeta lo  
guardò partire  
all'attacco volando verso di lui.   
-  _Damnit_ ,  
se solo ci fosse Kakaroth  
\- pensò.   
  



	10. Cap.10 Promettimi che tornerai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo dei A demon's fate dei Whitin Temptation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8RkXj3Cp3w

Cap.10 Promettimi che tornerai  
  


_ Come fai a trovare un paradiso in questo inferno? _

Chichi guardò il marito infilarsi la maglietta azzurra e socchiuse gli occhi. Si mise una ciocca di capelli mori dietro l'orecchio, mentre il Son si metteva i pantaloni arancioni e si guardava intorno.  
"Stai uscendo?" domandò. Goku prese la cintura e se la legò intorno ai pantaloni, afferrò la parte di sopra della casacca arancione di allenamento e la infilò.  
"Non per andare a lavoro, suppongo". Si rispose Chichi. Il marito si voltò, raggiunse il letto, vi si sedette e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.  
"Chichina ...". Iniziò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia e abbassò il capo.  
"Urca, sono appena arrivato e già c'è un'aura potente" biascicò il Son. Chichi sospirò e si voltò, guardando la finestra.  
"E tu sei l'eroe della Terra. Lo so" mormorò con voce roca. Goku si sporse in avanti e le accarezzò il viso.  
"Vai e salva il mondo" mormorò la donna. Goku le si sedette accanto, le prese il viso con entrambe le mani e le voltò delicatamente il capo, guardandola negli occhi.  
"Amore mio" sussurrò. Chichi arrossì e le sue iridi nere si specchiarono in quelle di lui.  
"Nessuno sa che sono qui. Se vuoi posso rimanere con te" disse Goku e la voce gli tremò. Chichi gli ticchettò con l'indice sulla fronte.  
"Sei nato per combattere. L'ho accettato quando ti ho sposato. E ti ho promesso che non mi arrabbierò più, quindi vai e non temere" disse gentilmente. Il Son le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. Chichi lo abbracciò e appoggiò il capo sul petto di lui.  
"Sono convinto che il mio amico Vegeta se la stia cavando, ma ho un brutto presentimento. Ho la certezza che succederà qualcosa di brutto" disse Goku. Chichi si staccò da lui e rialzò il capo, annuendo.  
"Per anni non ho voluto accettare che non fossi umano. Ottusamente non volevo ammettere ci fossero delle minacce e contro Majinbu ho fatto una fine ridicola ..." mormorò. Goku impallidì e deglutì a vuoto.  
"C ...". La moglie gli appoggiò l'indice sulle labbra.  
"Promettimi solo che ritornerai da me" disse e la voce le tremò. Allungò il braccio e gli passò le dita tra le ciocche nere spesse quattro dita. Goku sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Te lo giuro".


	11. Cap.11 Il principe di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II: prompt: nascosto alla luce del Sole, rivelato dalle tenebre  
> Scritta sentendo dei A demon's fate dei Whitin Temptation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8RkXj3Cp3w

Cap.11 Il principe di sangue  
  


_ Sulle ali dell'oscurità avrà la sua vendetta _

Vegeta lanciò una serie di ki-blast con entrambe le mani, seguendo gli spostamenti di Calgare. Il cugino si spostava da un punto all'altro, evitando le onde che si abbattevano sul terreno vermiglio alzando un polverone. Le esplosioni di luce si susseguivano, le rocce tremavano e si sgretolavano e il terreno sobbalzava ad ogni attacco. Il sudore scendeva lungo la peluria vermiglia del supersaian di quarto livello, la coda rossa di Vegeta era gonfia e umida stretta intorno ai suoi fianchi, il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava velocemente. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi dorate brillavano e i segni che gli cerchiavano gli occhi divennero più spessi.  
"A costo di usare la forza, ti farò essere dalla mia parte, principe" ringhiò Calgare. Vegeta allungò le braccia e incrementò l'aura.  
"Final Flash!" gridò, lanciando l'attacco. Il fascio di luce colpì in pieno il cugino, che volò all'indietro rotolando sul terreno, vi lasciò un solco e finì contro una montagna mandandola in frantumi. Gemette di dolore, mentre sul suo petto nudo si aprirono una serie di ferite sanguinanti. Dimenò la coda, si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi. Gettò indietro la testa spalancando la bocca e i simboli sul suo corpo iniziarono a lampeggiare. Fu avvolto da un'aura violacea e si creano delle sfere di energie verdi intorno a lui, che si allargarono illuminando lo scenario circostante, facendolo passare da un colore rossastro a uno verde chiaro. Il principe dei saian volse il capo a destra e a sinistra, guardando il paesaggio cambiare colore. Caricò un Bing Beng Attack e lo lanciò contro Calgare, dai simboli sul suo corpo partirono dei racci di luce violacei che colpirono in pieno l'attacco del principe dei saiyan trasformandolo in una nebbia verde.  
"Non è possibile ... è una magia" mormorò Vegeta. Lanciò un'altra serie di attacchi energetici, vedendoli mutarsi in nebbiolina verde incontrando i raggi che partivano dal corpo del cugino. Calgare smise di urlare e raddrizzò il capo, i suoi occhi brillavano di una luce bianca.  
"Chi sei veramente lo hai dimenticato ed è diventato un segreto, cugino" sibilò mellifluo. Vegeta gridò e scattò, partendo all'attacco. Iniziò a colpire con una serie di pugni il petto del cugino e lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso. Il suo piede affondò nella guancia dell'altro saiyan che lo afferrò per lo stivaletto candido e lo sbatté con forza sul terreno. Vegeta gridò di dolore, conficcandosi nella terra verdastra. Calgare gli tappò la bocca con una mano e con l'altro braccio lo raggiunse con una gomitata al ventre. L'urlo del principe dei saian risultò ovattato e Calgare ghignò.  
"E' un segreto nascosto alla luce del sole". Soffiò. Dal simbolo sulla sua fronte uscì un raggio di luce verde scuro che avvolse il principe dei saian, legandolo con un filamento di energia dello stesso colore.  
"Che verrà rivelato dalle tenebre". Aggiunse Calgare. Tolse la mano dalla bocca del principe dei saiyan e le usò entrambe per tenergli la bocca aperta. Calgare aprì a sua volta la bocca e un filamento di melma nera gli uscì da essa e scivolò dentro quella di Vegeta. Gli occhi del principe divennero bianchi e il suo corpo fu scosso dalle convulsioni. Calgare richiuse la bocca e sorrise.  
"Combatterai al mio fianco e avremo la nostra vendetta" sibilò. La luce vermiglia sul corpo del principe gli incenerì i vestiti e si trasformò in una battle suit rosso sangue. Porse la mano a Vegeta, che la afferrò e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.  
"I saiyan torneranno a dominare l'universo" rispose Vegeta. Calgare annuì e scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.  
"Ricreemo il nostro regno, principe!". Annunciò. Vegeta si leccò le labbra e annuì.  
"Ruberemo una navicella e poi faremo esplodere questo pianeta". Dichiarò. Calgare spiccò il volo.  
"Vado a prenderle, attendemi qui". Ordinò, si voltò e si allontanò volando verso la Capsule corporation.


	12. Cap.12 Goku ssj4 vs Vegeta ssj4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ritorno  
> Scritta sentendo Whispers in the dark degli Skillet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9Ws5kG3Ues  
> L'incontro tra Goku e Vegeta in questa storia l'ho sempre immaginato come in questa scena X-D: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpK7Vqh0T80

Cap.12 Goku ssj4 vs Vegeta ssj4  
  


_ Senti i miei sussurri nelle tenebre _

Trunks scese le scalinate del rifugio saltando i gradini a due a due e raggiunse uno stanzone sotterraneo illuminato da una serie di lampade al neon. Si guardò intorno, vide sue madre seduta accanto a un divano su cui era stesa Pan.  
"Mamma, cosa è successo? Come mai la casa è distrutta?" domandò il glicine. Raggiunse il divano e si portò una mano alla bocca, sentendo una fitta al cuore. Il viso della moglie era ricoperto di sudore e sangue, i capelli neri e lunghi le ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso.  
"Papà!" chiamò Vetrunks. Corse fino al genitore e lo abbracciò, affondandogli il viso nella camicia bianca. Trunks abbassò il capo e accarezzò la testa del figlio, sentendolo singhiozzare.  
"Piccolo mio, cosa è successo?" chiese. Il bambino alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.  
"E' stato Calgare" biascicò. Bulma pulì il viso della nuora con una pezza umida, pulendolo dal sangue.  
"Chiunque sia questo tizio, penso che tuo padre ci sia andato a combattere. Quando sono scesa dall'ufficio il bar in cui mi aspettava era distrutto e di lui non c'era traccia" spiegò. Trunks prese il figlio in braccio e lo cullò, stringendoselo al petto. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, avvertendo l'aura del padre. Riaprì gli occhi e il suo viso gli divenne grigiastro. Bulma guardò il figlio in volto e socchiuse gli occhi, stringendosi la pezza all'altezza del seno.  
"E' successo qualcosa a tuo padre?" domandò e la voce le tremò. Trunks abbassò lo sguardo, i capelli gli ricaddero davanti al viso mettendoglielo in ombra.  
"Vetrunks, vai a chiamare tutti gli altri. Digli di venire qui e di passare da Balzar a prendere i senzu" ordinò indurendo il tono. Il figlio tirò su con il naso, passò il dorso della mano sotto di esso e annuì. Trunks lo mise a terra, guardò il bambino correre via e si irrigidì.  
"Allora?". Lo incalzò Bulma. Trunks sentì il rumore della botola che si apriva e si chiudeva, percepì l'aura del figlio allontanarsi e sospirò.  
"L'aura di papà è cambiata, come quando è stato posseduto da Babidy" spiegò. Bulma avvertì una forte fitta al petto, gemette di dolore e si portò la mano alla tasca. Con le mani tremanti tirò fuori una confezione di sigarette. Il figlio mise una mano su quella di lei e negò con la testa.  
"Occupati di Pan" mormorò.  
"E tu?" chiese Bulma.  
"Io vado a chiamare i guerrieri più distanti. Vetrunks non farà in tempo a cercare Then o Yamcha" rispose Trunks. La donna sospirò, si piegò e immerse la pezza in una bacinella d'acqua.  
"Vedete di portare in fretta i senzu" ordinò gelida.  
\- Vegeta, amore mio ... cosa posso fare? - pensò.  
  
*****************  
  
Junior incrociò le braccia e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue orecchie aguzze percepivano il brusio di voci tutt'intorno e tremavano a ogni clacson o a ogni frenata brusca delle macchine in lontananza. Osservava una giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi seduta accanto a un ragazzino castano, intenta a scrivere. Il namecciano seguì il suo sguardo, spostandolo sull'altra finestra dell'edificio e guardò l'insegnante. Il namecciano era seduto con le gambe incrociate sul terrazzo dell'edificio davanti alla scuola. Socchiuse gli occhi sentendo le aure di Gohan e Crilin in movimento. Avvertiva la diversa aura di Vegeta e percepì quelle di Goten e Gohan diventare un'unica creando l'aura di Gotenks. Inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente, allungò le gambe e si mise in piedi sopra il terrazzo.  
"Cosa stanno combinando?" domandò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello candido dietro le spalle e il namecciano guardò la ragazza.  
\- Ho promesso a suo nonno che l'avrei protetta ... non posso lasciarla senza nessuno che mi da il cambio a sorvegliarla - pensò. Avvertì anche l'aura di Bra e quella di Jaozi spostarsi. E percepì nettamente un'aura sconosciuta, digrignò i denti e strinse le labbra fino a farle impallidire.  
"Diamine, tocca proprio a me andare a vedere cosa sta succedendo" ringhiò. Si voltò, corrugò la fronte e spiccò il volo tenendo i pugni stretti e i gomiti piegati.  
  
************  
  
Il Son si teletrasportò davanti alla nuova minaccia.  
Calgare s'immobilizzò, trovandosi davanti Goku, digrignò sentendo l'aura del guerriero davanti a sé. Sentì l'aura di Vegeta avvicinarsi, si voltò e vide il cugino raggiungerlo.  
"Vai, ci penso io a lui" disse. Calgare annuì e superò Goku, il Son scattò verso di lui e Vegeta gli si mise davanti.  
"Kakaroth, il tuo avversario sono io" ringhiò. Goku volò all'indietro e atterrò, Vegeta gli atterrò davanti ghignando. Il principe dei saiyan si ritrasformò in un quarto livello e s'indicò con entrambe le mani.  
"Come vedi ora ci arrivo senza l'aiuto di stupide macchine terrestri". Si vantò.  
"Vegeta, dobbiamo parlare del fatto che ti fai possedere ogni volta che me ne vado. Urca, dopo la mia morte con Cell eri MajinVegeta, dopo che me ne sono andato con Ub ti ritrovo Baby-Vegeta". Si lamentò il Son, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori. Vegeta tornò supersaiyan di quarto livello e alzò il capo, osservando quello di Goku e guardò il rivale raggiungere lo stesso livello. Vegeta mise una gamba dietro e si piegò in avanti, mettendo un braccio davanti al capo.  
"Questa volta niente ci distoglierà dalla nostra sfida" sibilò. Goku strinse i pugni, piegò i gomiti mettendoli al lato del corpo e sporse il mento in fuori.  
"Non puoi vivere aspettando sempre il mio  _ritorno_ , Vegeta" ribatté. Vegeta allungò il braccio, tenendolo con l'altra mano.  
"Stavolta sarà la resa dei conti e non ci sarà ritorno dagl'inferi in cui ti manderò". Lanciò un Cannone Gallick, Goku schivò l'attacco energetico rosso. Le montagna intorno a loro ed il cielo tornarono dal verde chiaro ai loro colori originari. Goku si teletrasportò alle spalle del principe e lo raggiunse con un calcio, sgranò gli occhi vedendo l'immagine residua di Vegeta scomparire. Il principe dei saiyan lo raggiunse al petto con Bing Beng Attack, facendolo finire conficcato in una montagna. Goku attivò il supersaiyan God ed i suoi capelli divennero vermigli, fece esplodere la montagna assorbendo la trasformazione e tornando al supersaiyan di quarto livello con la potenza triplicata.  
"Questo posto, la tua aura che ricorda il Kahioken, quanti ricordi" ringhiò Vegeta. Sgranò gli occhi e scattò in avanti, raggiunse con un pugno il viso di Goku che lo schivò afferrandolo con la mano. Vegeta tentò di raggiungerlo con un altro pugno e Goku bloccò anche questo, i due combattenti cercarono di colpirsi con una serie di calci e facendo scontrare le loro gambe a metà strada.  
"Io sarò re e tu pagherai traditore per aver ucciso persino tuo fratello. Radisch era come un fratello per me!" gridò con voce rauca il principe dei saiyan. Goku impallidì e le sue labbra divennero bianche.  
"Io ... n ... non sapevo ..." biascicò. Vegeta lo raggiunse con una testata, Goku perse la presa e Vegeta lo colpì con un calcio al petto peloso e vermiglio facendolo conficcare nel terreno. Il Son boccheggiò, portò le mani al fianco e socchiuse gli occhi cerchiati, lanciando un'onda energetica x10. Vegeta rispose con un Final Flash x10 e i due attacchi s'incontrarono a metà, il terreno fu scosso da violente scosse telluriche dovute all'onda d'urto, montagne di roccia si sgretolarono, si alzò un polverone ed entrambi i saiyan furono abbagliati dall'esplosione di luce.  
Entrambi i supersaiyan di quarto livello partirono all'attacco con un pugno, li scontrarono a vicenda sentendo le loro nocche scricchiolare e intrecciarono le dita. Fecero la stessa cosa con l'altra mano ed iniziarono a spingersi a vicenda. Entrambi ansimavano, i loro visi erano a due dita di distanza e le loro iridi dorate si specchiavano a vicenda. Iniziarono a colpirsi con una serie di testate, il sangue colava lungo i loro visi e sgorgava dalle loro fronti.  
"Guardati Kakaroth, non ti reggi in piedi. Sarai sconfitto" ringhiò Vegeta, ghignando. Goku ghignò a sua volta, mostrando i denti candidi.  
"Parla per te" ribatté.  
Entrambi si separarono e volarono in direzioni opposte, ansimando rumorosamente, il loro sangue si mischiava al sudore e gocciolava sul terreno sotto di loro.  
"Ho imparato una nuova tecnica mentre ero con il drago. E questa volta non è a tempo come il terzo livello, perciò posso mostrartela" disse Goku con gentilezza. Chiuse gli occhi, gettò indietro la testa e le sue ciocche di capelli iniziarono a fluttuare.


	13. Cap.13 Demon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Spirito libero

Cap.13 Demon Prince  
  
Calgare schivò una serie di onde, volò all'indietro e atterrò. Si voltò seguendo la traiettoria da cui proveniva gli attacchi e vide Junior atterrare davanti a lui. I simboli sul suo corpo pulsarono, avvertì una scarica elettrica scendergli lungo la schiena, rabbrividì mugolando di dolore.  
"Un altro saiyan? Sicuri che Freezer abbia sterminato il vostro pianeta?" domandò il namecciano. Si tolse il turbante e il mantello, facendoli cadere a terra con un tonfo.  
-Bene, il terzo guerriero. E' tempo di risvegliare in te il demon prince, Junior, figlio di Al Satan - mormorò Lourth e la sua voce risuonò nella mente di Calgare. Intornò al saiyan si alzò un forte vento che sferzò il viso di Junior. Quest'ultimo corrugò la fronte, facendo ondeggiare le antenne e si strinse la cintura blu scuro intorno alla vita.   
\- Saprai tutto del tuo avversario - comunicò mentalmente Lourth nella mente di Calgare.  
"Informazioni, sì, informazioni" farfugliò quest'ultimo. Una serie di immagini gli apparvero davanti, boccheggiò, gorgogliò e strinse gli occhi. Il vento cessò e Calgare riaprì gli occhi, guardando il namecciano. Junior vide gli occhi arrossati dell'avversario e i suoi occhi rossi lampeggiare.  
"Se sei comodo possiamo iniziare" ringhiò. Si portò due dita alla fronte, caricò l'aura e lanciò un makankosappo. Una barriera di energia verde chiaro avvolse il saiyan e l'attacco si trasformò in una nuvola di vapore verde scuro. Junior digrignò i denti candidi e aguzzi, conficcando la testa tra le spalle.  
"Non sarà facile" sibilò. Calgare avanzò verso Junior di un paio di passi.  
"Sarà davvero terribile doverti uccidere, demon prince" disse con voce roca. Junior socchiuse gli occhi e incrementò la propria aura.  
"Mi chiamo Junior e sono un super-namecciano. Non so cosa sia questo demon prince" ribatté. Scattò in avanti e raggiunse l'altro con una serie di calci al petto. Guardò Calgare immobile, girò su se stesso in volo e lo raggiunse con un'onda al viso. L'energia dell'onsa si trasformò nuovamente in una nebbiolina verde.  
"Tu sei il signore dei namecciani. L'unico ad essere insieme sia stregone che guerriero, il signore indiscusso della scala gerarichica. In te scorre sangue demoniaco. Avrei preferito avere te e la tua schiera di demoni dalla mia parte" spiegò Calgare. Junior atterrò e saltò all'indietro, allontanandosi dal saiyan.  
"I namecciani non prendono ordini da me" ribatté. Calgare spalancò la bocca e lanciò un raggio di energia vermiglio da lì. Junior si protesse il viso con il braccio, il colpo lo raggiunse strappandogli i vestiti che iniziarono a fumare.  
"Mi consola sapere che non conosci la tua vera potenza. Certo che con demoni non intendo quei codardi coltivatori di alberelli. Dopo il disastro il tuo popolo è diventato qualcosa di ridicolo è inferiore, aveva ragione sensei Dodoria" mormorò il cugino di Vegeta. Junior si raddrizzò, si strappò di dosso i vestiti da cui si alzavano dei tentacoli di fumo scuro e si fece comparire degli abiti nuovi.  
"Parla meno e combatti di più" ringhiò. Calgare allargò le braccia.  
"Perdonami, sono uno spirito libero, caotico. Mi annoio a fare quello che devo fare". Si scusò. Allungò un braccio e lanciò un'altra serie di onde.  
"Però ecco a te, come desideri!" gridò. Junior colpì con la mano di piatto alcune onde, facendole esplodere.  



	14. Cap.14 I due supersaiyan di quinto livello

Cap.14 I due supersaiyan di quinto livello  
  
Il grido di Goku si fece sempre più forte, il suo petto era gonfio e i suoi muscoli pulsavano, ingigantendosi e rodicendosi ritmicamente. La sua pelliccia vermiglia si tinse di azzurro e lo stesso successe alla sua coda. I capelli gli divennero bianchi, tranne in una striscia sopra il capo e si allungarono fino alle sue caviglie. Le sue iridi divennero blu chiaro con riflessi verde-acqua. Avanzò, facendo ondeggiare la cintura di stuffa alla sua cintola. Goku smise di gridare, sorrise e i segni neri intorno ai suoi occhi s'ispessirono.  
"Ti presento il supersaiyan di quinto livello" spiegò con voce roca.  
\- Puoi arrivarci anche tu. Lasciati guidare da me - disse Lourth nella mente del principe dei saiyan.  
"Potevi restare dov'eri, Goku" gridò quest'ultimo. Goku impallidì e indietreggiò, la sua coda si gonfiò e avvertì una fitta al petto.  
"Vegeta, persino da Majin eri più in te che adesso" bisbigliò. Guardò la tuta vermiglia dell'altro e strinse le labbra. Vide Vegeta iniziare a urlare, gettare indietro la testa e anche i suoi capelli si allungarono divenendo candidi, tranne in una striscia dorata sopra la fronte abbronzata. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e piegò il capo in avanti, fissando Goku e smettendo di urlare.  
"Io sono il principe dei saiyan, stupida terza classe! Ti credi un grande eroe, vero?! Sei convinto di essere indispensabile?! Egoista!" ululò. Dimenò la coda blu e digrignò i denti.  
"No, Vegeta, non hai capito. Cerca di tornare in te" ribatté Goku. Allungò le braccia e mosse le mani.  
"STAI ZITTO!". Vegeta gridò con tutta la sua forza, graffiandosi la gola e sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. I pantaloni gli divennero di tela e si allargarono, colorandosi di grigio scuro, alla vita gli apparve una cintura di stoffa azzurra e una L rossa gli apparve su di essa.  
"Come vedi anche io, ora, sono un supersaiyan di quinto livello" ringhiò.  
  
  
***********  
  
I latti capelli di Calgare oscillavano, mentre il saiyan cercava di tempestare con una serie di pugni Junior. Il namecciano si spostava a destra e a sinistra, evitando i suoi colpi. Calgare ringhiava, un rivolo di bava gli scendeva dalle labbra e aveva gli occhi sporgenti in fuori. Spalancò la bocca ed iniziò a lanciare una serie di onde, che aprirono dei tagli sulla pelle verde del namecciano, da cui fuoriusciva del sangue violaceo. Junior piegò di lato il capo facendo scricchiolare il collo, evitando uno di quei colpi energetici miranti alla faccia.  
"Ti prenderò per le antenne e ti spellerò!" gridò Calgare.  
\- Più tempo passa, più si da la carica. Anche io, però, ho il mio asso nella manica - pensò. Fece uscire altre due braccia dal suo corpo e le conficcò nel terreno, le allungò e le fece uscire da dietro Calgare colpendolo alle spalle. Lo fece cadere a terra a faccia in giù, mantenendo le due braccia in più, si moltiplicò. Quattro Junior volarono da Calgare e lo raggiunse con una serie di calci e pugni. Uno degli Junior lo sollevò da dietro, un'altro raggiunse Calgare con un calcio al ventre, il terzo lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso che gli fece scricchiolare la mandibola e l'ultimo tempestò il saiyan con delle onde di energia. Calgare incrementò l'aura, facendo volare via le copie. Allargò le gambe, alzò le braccia e mise le mani a coppa.  
"Colpo dello smeraldo! gridò. Delle cascate di energia partirono dalle sue mani, raggiunsero le copie e le mandarono in pezzi. I falsi Junior si trasformarono in polvere e il namecciano si rimise in piedi, ansimando. Il sudore gli scendeva dal viso, si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue violaceo. Calgare lanciò nuovamente la sua tecnica.  
"Makankosappo!" gridò Junior. La sua onda si scontrò contro quelle avversarie. L'esplosione fece cadere a terra entrambi a faccia in su e il luogo si illuminò di una luce violacea. Junior strinse gli occhi, sentendo le tempie pulsare.  
  
_Junior prese la neonata tra le braccia, la guardò gorgogliare e allungare le mani verso di lui. Il namecciano socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cullandola._  
"Cosa vuoi?" chiese. Un ciuffetto biondo ondeggiava sulla sua testa.  
"Vuole letta la sua favola preferita" disse una voce maschile alle spalle del namecciano. Junior si voltò vedendo un anziano arrivare tenendo un libro in mano.  
"Il gatto con gli stivali" spiegò il vecchio.  
  
Junior si rialzò in piedi, mugolando e si massaggiò la spalla.  
"Mi chiedo come una creatura piccola come te, possa portare il caos. Vegeta si vergognerebbe di te" biascicò. Si massaggiò il mento guardò Calgare mordere a vuoto.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" ringhiò.  
"Umphf. Sapevo che voi saiyan mostraste una potenza immensa ed, invece, a malapena mi tieni testa e sei alto quanto me" rispose Junior. Gli occhi di Calgare divennero bianchi, alzò una mano e lanciò una sferia di energia verde. Questa creppe divenendo una luna.  
"L'hai voluta tu!" grudò Calgare. Spalancò la bocca, i denti gli divennero aguzzi, le sue labbra scomparvero lasciando spazio a delle fauci. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre gli cresceva il muso, i suoi vestiti si strappavano, mentre si ricopriva di peluria verde. Sotto gli occhi di Junior si trasformò in un Oozaru dalla peluria verde chiaro.


	15. Cap.15 Il mondo di giada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> a costo della vita

Cap.15 Il mondo di giada  
  
Junior indietreggiò, l'Oozaru chinò il capo e scoppiò a ridere. Dimenò la sua coda da scimmione e sorrise, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano. Cercò di calpestare il namecciano sotto la zampa coperta da uno stivale bianco. Calgare scoppiò a ridere, dimenando la gamba e facendo tremare il terreno. Aprì la bocca e lanciò un getto di energia verde, questo si allargò ricoprendo il terreno rossastro di una patina verde e proseguì, strisciò fino alle montegnae a loro volta si ricoprirono della vischiosa sostanza verdastra. Calgare cominciò a saltellare con entrambe le zampe, cercando di schiacciare il namecciano.  
"Sei finito, moscerino!" gridò e la sua voce risuonò tutt'intorno. Junior ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.  
"Ti sbagli" rispose.  
\- Sei caduto nella mia trappola, da scimmione potrai usare meno dei poteri magici legati alla mente - pensò. Si mise a ridere a sua volta, spalancando la bocca e gettò indietro la testa. Sgranò gli occhi e il suo corpo s'ingrosso, le due braccia s'ingigantirono e il suo corpo crebbe. Calgare sgranò gli occhi, guardando il namecciano diventare della sua stessa stazza colossale. Il namecciano lo afferrò alle spalle, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne tra il pelo.  
"Ora lo scontro sarà ad armi pari!" tuonò. Calgare lo raggiunse con una testata, facendogli sanguinare il capo e Junior indietreggiò. Lo colpì al viso con un pugno, facendo scricchiolare le ossa.  
"Ti sconfiggerò a costo della vita!" gridò. Calgare lo sbatté a terra ed i due rotolarono sul terreno, facendolo tremare, colpendosi con una serie di pugni. Alcuni ciuffi di pelo verde di Calgare volavano tutt'intorno.  
  
***********************  
  
La sostanza verde avvolse l'intero pianeta: i palazzi, le piante e le rocce erano avvolte dalla sostanza spessa, le persone si tramutarono in statue di giada verde e la stessa sorte toccò agli animali.  
Vetrunks stringeva a sè la nonna, avvolto in un'onda di energia rossastra. Bulma deglutì, ansimando, il battito cardiaco era accelerato. Una serie di allarmi brillavano di verde, suonavano nel rifugio sotterraneo. Le sirene smisero di suonare, Vetrunks spense la sfera e atterrò a terra, continuando a tenere Bulma. Gli schermi del computer erano verdi e una serie di numeri e dati scendevano su di essi.  
"Qualunque cosa sia quella sostanza ... devo trovare un modo per eliminarla" mormorò. Vetrunks abbracciò la statua della madre, le appoggiò il viso sul petto e singhiozzò, stringendola a sé. Bulma risalì gli scalini del rifugio, raggiunse la botola, il metallo si era dipinto di verde e lo stesso colore era quello emanavano le lampadine elettriche. Aprì e uscì, si guardò intorno, la sostanza ricopriva anche i resti della Capsule, in lontananza vedeva le statue degli abitanti della città. Si portò la mano alla bocca, inspirò ed espirò regolando il respiro e strinse gli occhi.  
\- Calma, devo stare calma - pensò.   
"Bulma! Bulma!". Si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo Chichi a bordo della nuvola dorata volare verso di lei. La mora saltò e atterrò davanti alla Briefs, abbracciandola.  
"Stai bene, meno male" sussurrò.  
"Come ... come hai fatto ..." balbettò Bulma. Chichi la lasciò andare e indietreggiò, mentre la nuvola le arrivò vicino ai piedi.  
"Quando ho visto la sostanza avanzare mi sono nascosta con la nuvola speedy nel palazzo del supremo. Lì la sostanza non è arrivata, sapevo che eravate qui e ho voluto vedere se era rimasto qualcuno" spiegò. Afferrò la mano dell'amica e la trascinò con sé sulla nuvola.  
\- Forse andare nel punto in cui è iniziato l'attacco potrebbe farmi trovare un elemento base per studiare questa sostanza, così posso eliminarla - rifletté.  
"Andiamo a riprenderci i nostri mariti!" gridò Chichi. La nuvola scatto in avanti e Bulma si abbracciò a Chichi.  
"Goku è tornato?" chiese l'azzurra.  
"Sì, ed è anche adulto" spiegò Chichi, tenendo stretta a sé Bulma.  



	16. Cap.16 La vendetta del Caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:   
> Chi dorme non piglia pesci

Cap.16 La vendetta del Caos

Il gigantesco Junior fece scattare il lungo braccio e gli conficcò le unghie aguzze nell'occhio. Ci fu uno sprizzo di sangue e il saiyan gridò di dolore, indietreggiando, si portò una mano sulla ferita, spalancò le fauci e continuò ad ululare di sofferenza. Calgare afferrò il braccio sporco del proprio sangue del namecciano e glielo strappò. Junior saltò, fece una capriola in aria e riatterrò, il terreno tremò e si aprirono una serie di crepe. In zampilli di sangue viola, il braccio del namecciano ricrebbe e Junior gridò, spalancò la bocca mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi. Calgare corse fino a una montagna, lanciò una serie di versi da gorilla e sollevò la titanica roccia, si voltò e la lanciò contro il namecciano. Junior lanciò una bomba di luce, mandandola in frantumi. Le rocce precipitarono a pioggia tutt'intorno, spezzandosi in frammenti più piccoli e sollevando un polverone.   
"Arrenditi scimmia troppo cresciuta, hai perso" ringhiò. Calgare ansimava, con la bocca aperta e il muso dalla peluria verde sporco del proprio sangue, le zampe sporche di quello dell'avversario.

\- Così non vincerai mai - gli mormorò la voce di Lourth mentalmente. La sostanza nera nelle vene del saiyan iniziò a pulsare, aumentando la temperatura del corpo in cui era ospite. Calgare gettò indietro la testa, il suo corpo iniziò a diminuire di stazza e tornò umano.  
"Il portatore del caos avrà la sua vendetta, ma sarà retrocesso a manichino nella fine di questo scontro!" gridò Lourth, attraverso la bocca di Calgare.  
\- Non posso morire ora, Elly mi aspetta - pensò Junior. Incrementò la propria aura ed iniziò a cercare di colpire con una serie di pugni il nemico.  
L'aura di Calgare s'incrementò a sua volta, esponenzialmente. Il servo di Lourth raggiunse Junior con un pugno alla giugulare, il gigantesco namecciano sgranò gli occhi diventati bianchi, gli si mozzò il fiato e crollò esanime all'indietro facendo tremare nuovamente il terreno.   
Calgare riatterrò, mugolò e scosse il capo, massaggiandosi la fronte. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, abbassò lo sguardo e vide il namecciano privo di sensi ai suoi piedi.  
"Chi dorme non piglia pesci" sussurrò. Scoppiò a ridere, spiccò il volo e si allontanò tornando indietro. Raggiunse i due supersaiyan di quinto livello e atterrò sopra una piccola montagnola, sorrise sedendosi.  
"Principe, sembrate diverso" sussurrò.  
\- Con quella trasformazione sembra diventato uno degli dei del nostro popolo - pensò. Guardò le onde di energia brillare di riflessi vermigli e deglutì a vuoto.  
"Ed è così. E' uno scontro tra due nuovi dei e ogni loro attacco è qualcosa di più potente della natura stessa. Il caos è già iniziato" ringhiò.  
Goku lanciava una serie di Kamehameha x100, brillavano di un azzurro etereo. Vegeta schivava gli attacchi rimanendo in volo, spostandosi da un punto all'altro.  
  
*************  
  


“Lo sapevo che la nuvola dorata avrebbe ritrovato Goku anche in capo al mondo” sussurrò Chichi. La nuvoletta atterrò dietro una montagna e le due donne scesero, affacciandosi oltre la superficie di roccia. Accanto al capo dai lunghi capelli azzurri di Bulma c'era una lucertola pietrificata, verde esattamente come lo scenario tutt'intorno.

“Vegeta ...” mormorò Bulma. Chichi le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, vedendo Vegeta attaccare Goku.

\- E' nuovamente passato dalla parte del nemico – pensò.

“Mi dispiace, amica mia” mormorò con voce roca. La abbracciò e se la fece appoggiare contro.

“Non è in sé, sicuramente. E visto quello che sta succedendo, forse è parte dell'incantesimo”. Cercò di consolarla. Bulma guardò gli occhi del marito e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Ha gli occhi spenti” mugolò. Chichi lasciò andare l'amica e indietreggiò.

“Anche Goku più combatte e meno lo riconosco. Sembra che stiano entrando in trance” mormorò.

“Forse è la trasformazione, li sta rendendo qualcosa che non sono” ribatté Bulma. Chichi e Bulma si guardarono negli occhi.

“E' stato bello essere amiche” mormorò la principessa.

“Anche per me” ribatté la scienziata. Entrambe uscirono da dietro la roccia e si misero a correre verso i loro mariti.

 


	17. Cap.17 The prince returns

Cap.17 The prince returns  
  


_Sono un amante odiante_  
  


  
Goku impallidì e saltò all'indietro,  
allontanandosi da Vegeta, guardando Chichi  
correre verso di lui. Il principe dei saiyan strinse un pugno,  
alzò l'altro  
braccia e Bulma gli si mise davanti, tenendo le braccia aperte.  
"Fermi!" gridò l'azzurra. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i  
corti  
capelli azzurri ai lati del viso.  
"Intermezzo interessante Almeno il principe avrà qualcosa  
con cui  
divertirsi" sussurrò Calgare. Ghignò, si  
portò una mano al viso, si  
appoggiò il mento e si ticchettò con le dita  
sulla guancia. Goku raggiunse  
Chichi e la abbracciò.  
"Nasconditi, è pericoloso" le disse. La mora  
affondò il viso nella  
peluria azzurra del consorte. La nuvola speedy rimase nascosta dietro  
la  
montagna, accuggiandosi sul terreno, il suo colore dorato svettava  
sullo sfondo  
verde circostante.   
"Non me ne vado" ribatté Chichi. Una sua ciocca di capelli  
sfiorò il  
naso del Son, solleticandoglielo e Goku starnutì. Vegeta  
puntò la mano davanti  
al viso di Bulma, guardandola con gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Togliti donna, devo annientare Kakaroth" ordinò. Le sue  
dita si  
illuminarono di luce viola e una sfera di energia comparve sul suo  
palmo. Bulma  
guardò l'onda e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Non mi riconosci?" domandò.  
"No" rispose secco Vegeta.  
Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Bulma, la donna strinse gli occhi e  
negò con il  
capo.  
"Maledetto scimmione! Ritorna in te, ti amo!" sbraitò.  
Singhiozzò,  
chinò la testa e le spalle le tremarono. Vegeta  
abbassò la mano, il piccolo  
ki-blast scomparve. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lei,  
osservò le lacrime  
e avvertì una fitta al cuore. Le sue iridi color ossidiana  
divennero liquide,  
sentì gli occhi pizzicare e la sostanza nera dentro il suo  
corpo divenne fumo e  
scomparve. Il principe dei saiyan afferrò la spalla della  
donna e le strappò un  
lembo della maglietta, facendola strillare.  
"Cugino, puoi lasciarmi solo? Ho una femmina da fo***rmi"  
ringhiò.  
Calgare ridacchiò, si voltò dimenando la coda e  
spiccò il volo.  
"Hai cinque minuti" sancì.  
\- Peccato, avrei voluto assistere -pensò. Vegeta  
guardò Calgare allontanarsi e  
abbracciò la moglie.  
"Stupidissima donna, cosa pensavi di fare?" ringhiò. Bulma  
singhiozzò  
più forte, si pulì il viso umido e  
abbracciò il principe.  
"Mi hai riconosciuta?" chiese con voce rauca. Vegeta guardò  
Goku, lo  
vide chiudere gli occhi e annuì.  
"Se sbraiti in quel modo è impossibile non riconoscerti"  
bisbigliò.  
Bulma lo raggiunse al viso con uno schiaffo, arrossandogli il viso.  
"Fammi di nuovo uno scherzo simile, e vado io a massacrare di botte il  
tuo  
cuginetto" ringhiò. Vegeta le afferrò la mano e  
se la avvicinò a sé.  
"Perdonami" le sussurrò l'orecchio. Le diede un colpo al  
collo di  
piatto con la mano, facendole perdere i sensi e la lanciò.  
La donna finì tra le  
braccia di Goku, travolgendo Chichi. Il Son prese al volo l'amica, con  
un  
braccio e con l'altro protesse la moglie.  
"Chichi, Vegeta non è in sé, nascondetevi"  
ordinò. Chichi gli  
accarezzò il viso, annuì, prese tra le braccia  
l'amica e corse dietro la  
montagna, accanto alla nuvola speedy. Goku si voltò,  
guardò Vegeta e digrignò i  
denti.  
"Come puoi trattare così la donna che ami?!"  
gridò. Vegeta sentì  
l'aura di Calgare tornare indietro e si voltò, vide il Son  
scattare verso di  
lui e attivò la supervelocità. Arrivò  
dietro alle spalle di Goku e lo  
immobilizzò, stringendogli il collo con un braccio e  
tenendogli sollevate le  
braccia sopra la testa con l'altra.  
"Stavo per dirti di condividere la femmina, ma vedo che ci hai  
ripensato" disse Calgare con voce cavernosa.  
"Prima il dovere, poi il piacere" gli rispose Vegeta, Goku si  
divincolava tentando di libersarsi. Il Son abbassò lo  
sguardo, sentiva la risata  
di Calgare risuonare tutt'intorno, socchiuse gli occhi e si  
concentrò sulla  
coda del Briefs.  
"Fossi in te non lo farei" gli sussurrò Vegeta all'orecchio.  
Premette  
più forte la giugulare dell'altro, facendolo ansimare.  
"Non mi farò uccidere da te" ringhiò Goku.  
Calgare si sedette sopra  
un masso, incrociando le braccia e dimenando la coda.  
"Zuccone, sono tornato in me" bisbigliò Vegeta. Goku  
sgranò gli occhi  
e si divincolò con meno forza.  
"Dimmi qualcosa che non mi diresti se fossi ancora controllato"  
mugolò  
a bassa voce.  
"Nella prossima vita, mi cercherò un amico rivale  
più intelligente"  
si lamentò Vegeta con voce inudibile.


	18. Cap. 18 Welcome Son May

Cap. 18 Welcome Son May  
  
Goku si divincolò con meno forza, ma dimenando le braccia e sbattendo i piedi a terra. Vegeta diminuì la forza della stretta, guardò il Son gettare indietro la testa in una finta testata e gli mise le labbra vicino all'orecchio.  
"Nemmeno unendo le forze a questo livello possiamo sconfiggerlo. Però abbiamo lo stesso potenziale adesso ..." sussurrò. Goku gli pestò delicatamente il piede e Vegeta fece finta di cercare di spezzargli le braccia.  
"Ho capito. Come facciamo a non farglielo capire?" domandò Goku. Spalancò la bocca, strinse gli occhi e il viso gli si arrossò.  
"Lasciami!" gridò mentendo.  
"Aumentiamo l'aura e lo accechiamo con la sabbia. Attueremo il nostro vero piano mentre è accecato dal polverone" bisbigliò Vegeta, sempre al suo orecchio. Goku annuì ed iniziò a urlare.  
Chichi rabbrividì sentendo il marito gridare, era in ginocchio accanto al corpo incosciente dell'amica.  
Bulma mugolò, si massaggiò la testa e socchiuse gli occhi. Chichi la abbracciò, accarezzandole la testa e le sorrise.  
"Meno male, ti sei ripresa" sussurrò. Bulma si rimise in piedi e sorrise a sua volta.  
"E non sono l'unica" sussurrò. Si voltò verso i due saiyan, leccandosi le labbra.  
"Che vuoi dire?" chiese la principessa. La scienziata si rimise in piedi, passandosi le mani sui vestiti.   
"Anche Vegeta è tornato in sé" sussurrò. Congiunse le mani e se le mise all'altezza del petto. Chichi si voltò verso i due contententi, entrambi i saiyan stavano gridando incrementando la loro energia. Le loro figure furono avvolte dalla sabbia verdastra. Calgare si alzò in piedi, stringendo i pugni.  
"A me non sembra" ribatté Chichi. Il vento le sciolse i capelli neri che lunghi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, mentre i granelli di sabbia le ticchettarono contro il viso arrossandole la cute.  
"Ha un piano, me lo sento" rispose l'azzurra.   
Calgare ululò, sputò sabbia e strinse più volte gli occhi, li sentiva bruciare e gli si erano arrossati. Il vento forte provocato dalle auree dei due supersaiyan di quinto livello lo sferzava. Cercò di volare verso di loro, ma vedeva solo ombre tremolanti in un nuvolone verde che lo circondava. Atterrò, si piegò in avanti e tossì rumorosamente.   
"Non fermerete così il caos!" gridò. Il polverone si diradò e Calgare sgranò gli occhi, spalancando la bocca.  
"E tu chi sei?" domandò con la voce tremante. Davanti a lui c'era un guerriero sconosciuto. La sabbia verdastra si era posata sulla casacca che indossava, infiltrata tra i lunghi capelli aggrovigliati blu al centro e candidi ai lati.   
"Hai qualcosa di regale, come il principe, ma non sei lui visetto d'angelo" ringhiò Calgare. L'avversario ghignò, chiuse i pugni e mise le braccia all'altezza dei fianchi.  
"Io non sono né Goku, né Vegeta". Si presentò e indicò l'altro saiyan.  
"Io sono colui che ti sconfiggerà". Sancì. Calgare rabbrividì, sentendo le due voci della Fusion risuonare come un'unica. Le sue gote divennero pallide e gridò.  
"Dimmi il tuo nome!" ululò.  
"Gogeta". Si presentò la Fusion, dimenando la coda dalla peluria azzurrina. Calgare digrignò i denti e partì all'attacco.  
"Ridammi il mio principe, è tempo della nostra vendetta!" ordinò. Cercò di raggiungere Gogeta con una serie di pugni al viso, ma quest'ultimo schivava spostandosi a destra e a sinistra. Riuscì ad aprirgli una serie di tagli sul petto nudo e muscoloso, strappandogli lembi della casacca, dei pantaloni di tela candida che indossava. Cercò di raggiungerlo con un ki-blast, la sfera passò radente al fianco di Gogeta, bruciacchiando la parte finale della cintura di stoffa che indossava. Gogeta raggiunse Calgare con un calcio all'addome, facendolo volare all'indietro. Il saiyan albino strisciò sul terreno con un urlo, creando un solco, gemette di dolore e sputò sangue, chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Attento a non mancarlo con il prossimo colpo che ti permetterò di lanciare. Spegnerà il suo cervello, rendendo inattive le sinapsi. Non temere per il tuo principe, lo farò resuscitare e lo riporterò alla vita come ho fatto con te - gli spiegò Lourth. Calgare si diede la spinta, si mise in ginocchio con la schiena arcuata e il capo piegato in avanti, ansimando.  
"Energia nera!" sbraitò. Rialzò il capo e spalancò la bocca, da essa uscì una sfera di energia nera, densa come catrame dai bordi frastagliati che gommosi si muovevano. Gogeta chiuse gli occhi e concentrò l'aura nella mano, fece apparire una sfera di energia semi-trasparente in cui comparivano strisce di colore arcobaleno. La lanciò, lasciando una scia di brillantini candidi. Le due sfere s'incontrarono a metà strada, creando un'esplosione di luce candida. Gogeta chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, irrigidendosi, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la metà di fronte spaziosa. Sentì l'ululato di dolore di Calgare, l'altro saiyan venne investito dall'energia dell'esplosione e si trasformò in polvere. Si diffuse una nebbiolina bianca tutt'intorno, che avvolse l'intero pianeta facendo scomparire la sostanza verde. Chichi avvertì un solletico all'altezza del collo e Bulma una sensazione di piacere invaderle il corpo e si stese a faccia in su sulla nuvola dorata con le braccia aperte. Gogeta riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre si fecero liquide.  
"Perdonami Calgare, il desiderio di vendetta ti ha portato alla rovina". Le voci di Goku e Vegeta risuonarono all'unisono. La fusion brillò di luce giallastra, Vegeta cadde a sinistra di fianco e Goku finì seduto per terra a destra, i due tonfi si sovrapposero. Vegeta strinse gli occhi, sentendo salire un senso di nausea.  
"Umphf, non mi reggo in piedi" brontolò. Goku mise le mani per terra e ansimò, con la bocca spalancata.  
"Mi fa male tutto, sono a pezzi. E per un attimo ho temuto che Gogeta avrebbe scagliato un'altra finta Bing Beng Kamehameha" biascicò. Vegeta si stese a faccia in giù, appoggiando il viso sulle braccia.  
"Era successo solo perché la Fusion non era riuscita, l'avevamo fatta che possedevamo altezze diverse" farfugliò. Ghignò, chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.  
"Come sempre, siamo di nuovo pari" mormorò roco. Goku avvertì un'aura, si voltò e vide Chichi. Il suo viso s'illuminò e si alzò in piedi, scoppiando a ridere. Vegeta si diede la spinta e si mise in ginocchio.  
"Sei impazzito Kakaroth? Ho detto pari, mica che smetto di cercare di superarti" borbottò. Goku strinse i pugni e dimenò le braccia sopra la testa.  
"Viene una piccola aura di Chichi! E' incinta!" ululò. Vegeta si voltò verso la mora e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Sembrerebbe femmina. Auguri per la tua piccola _may_ " sussurrò. Goku abbassò le braccia e si voltò verso di lui.  
"May?" chiese. Vegeta incrociò le gambe e si morse il labbro.  
\- Me**a, mi è sfuggita una parola in saiyan - pensò.  
"Vuol dire gioiello" bofonchiò. Goku si grattò la testa e annuì.  
"Mi piace. Penso che per la prima volta insisterò con Chichina per metterlo io il nome a nostro figlio" disse. Strofinò le mani tra loro e si voltò nuovamente verso Chichi. La donna, seduta sulla nuvola speedy insieme a Bulma, si stava avvicinando ai due guerrieri.  
"Bevenuta, Son May" sussurrò il Son.

 

 


End file.
